1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hard drives for notebook computers, and more particularly to a drive module and releasable self-locking latch mechanism which permits easy and secure insertion and removal of a hard drive with a minimal risk of damage to the drive or computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the components most critical to the performance of a notebook personal computer (PC) is the hard disk drive. As one of the most utilized and fragile mechanical components on a notebook PC, the hard disk drive is one of the most frequently serviced, as well. The ability to easily remove and replace the hard disk drive enhances the serviceability of a notebook PC. For example, a readily removable hard drive would allow a company to issue each employee a personal hard drive and share fewer notebooks within the organization.
Prior techniques for installing a notebook hard drive include mounting the hard drive to a rigid plate with screws. This assembly is then mounted behind a panel on the exterior of the notebook and affixed with additional screws. A separate cable assembly is used to connect the drive to the notebook electronics. Shortcomings of this approach include a difficult installation/removal process requiring a screwdriver and several small screws which can easily be lost by the user. If any of these screws are lost, the hard drive may not be securely installed, which can contribute to early drive failure. Also, the proper alignment and engagement of the interconnection cable is difficult to perform and can contribute to apparent drive failure.
Another installation approach is to package the hard drive in an enclosure which also serves to properly mount and connect the interconnection cable. This assembly is inserted into an opening in the notebook with the cable connector leading until it engages its mating connector on the notebook electronics. An openable/removable door on the notebook exterior conceals the drive assembly. To remove the drive assembly, a small pull tab or handle is incorporated in the drive assembly on the end opposite the cable connector. The small size of the pull handle, which must be contained behind the door on the notebook exterior, makes it difficult for users with large or weak fingers to grasp the handle. Additionally, since there are many separate electrical signals which must be relayed through the hard drive assembly connector and the notebook, the hard drive connector has many pins and requires significant force to engage or disengage it from the notebook connector. Thus, when the user pulls on the drive assembly handle to remove the hard drive assembly, the connector often releases suddenly and in an uncontrolled manner, posing greater risk to the hard drive.